Firsts
by PoppyPotter
Summary: A series of one shots detailing the many firsts of James Potter and Lily Evans; from first meetings, first arguments to first kiss.
1. First Impressions

**First… **_**impressions**_

The first time they meet is on their first train ride to Hogwarts. Neither is very impressed with the other.

_"Got her nose stuck right up in the air that one doesn't she?"_ He asks his friend, who nods and they both come to the conclusion Lily Evans is the most stuck up, most bossy girl in Hogwarts, let alone Gryffindor.

_"I hate him!"_ She announces to her own best friend, not two hours after their first encounter._ "He's so... Rude and...Proud … I tell you he's a toerag that's what he is"_ she finishes crossing her arms. It becomes, in later years, her trade mark insult to James Potter.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! So this will just be a series of one shots about the many firsts of James Potter and Lily Evans, going from first to seventh year (hopefully!) Please review and let me know what you think- other chapters will most definitely be longer :)**


	2. First argument

_**First...Argument  
**_

Their first argument is on the second day at Hogwarts.

They have potions with the Slytherins. Most students are used to by now sitting with those in their own house. And even those who might have sat with a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff friend in other lessons would not sit next to a Slytherin, let alone _think_ of it. They were _Gryffindors_ for Godrics sake! And so walking in to that class, the Gryffindors all head too one side of the class, the Slytherins to the other (it's not like they want to sit next to the_ gormless_ Gryffindors).

And then last to walk in is Lily Evans, her red tie gleaming around her neck, her red hair pulled back in to a swinging pony tail, her books all clutched to her chest; she is out of breath. "I'm...I'm sorry professor" she manages between gasps; "I... I took a...a wrong turn" at this, two boys, both black haired, both fellow Gryffindors, both sitting in the back of the class snigger. The professor, a man with a giant protruding stomach and a receding hair line, waves a hand at her breathless apology; "no matter, no matter _Miss_?"

"Evans" She replies. "Ahh" his eyes grow wide; "not related to Armitis Evans, by any chance are you?" Inventor of the humbug curse?"

She shakes her head; "no, no sir, I'm muggleborn"

This time the sniggers are from the Slytherin side.

"_Ahh I see"_ he says, the twinkle slightly dimmer; "well, take a seat Miss Evans" Lily turns, eyeing the class around her; one of the black haired boys shifts up a seat. It's the only seat on the Gryffindor side. The only place really, she a Gryffindor should sit, but then again Lily Evans had never been one to do what she should.

Glaring at him and his friend she turns around and instead sits on the only seat left on the Slytherin side of the room, also on the back row and next to her best friend Severus Snape. He gives her a small smile. The rest of the class though, are in shock.

It's a scandal.

The Gryffindor girls have their heads together, all the while sending her curious glances. A plump blond boy has his mouth open wide and another sandy haired boy merely frowns. The two black haired boys, however, have gone from confusion to anger and sit positively glaring at her. In fact, most of the Slytherins surrounding her are glaring too, not that she notices, she's too busy arranging her quill and her parchment neatly on the wooden desk. Nevertheless, even Slughorns eyes go wide when he spots her before he smiles; "ahh a little inter-house friendship, just what I like"

Apparently it's not what James Potter likes. He's waiting for her outside the classroom at the end of the lesson; arms folded and next to Sirius Black.

"Evans" he says.

She turns to look at him, her head held high. Beside her Snape is glaring at both James and Sirius.

_"A word?" _He asks.

She raises an eyebrow; "About what exactly?" She asks haughtily.

He looks from her to Snape; "Can we talk somewhere without… _Snivellus_"

In an instant her blood boils; _"Don't call him that!"_

"Why not? It suits him, I think. Tell me Snivellus when was the last time you had a shower, eh?" says Sirius

Snape blushes and opens his mouth but Lily cuts him off. _"You are despicable!"_

"Us?" Asks James outraged. "What about you, sitting there with the slime"

"They are _not_ slime!"

James rolls his eyes; "look Evans, you seem to be quite clever, not a genius but you have some brains so why don't you… _quit being so dumb_?"

"Excu..."

"You're a muggleborn, I understand. So I'll explain it to you shall I. You are a Gryffindor." He nods at her tie. "That means you stick with Gryffindors. You heard McGonagall yesterday, your house is your family and you don't betray your family". He finishes crossing his arms and looking at her impressively, as though he has just given a world renowned speech.

Lily however is far from impressed, her face is slowly reddening and her foot taps the floor. In later years he'll realise it as a sign of her agitation and impending anger. For now, however, James Potter merely smirks.

"Firstly, _Professor_ McGonagall also said that there should be inter-house unity" she fixes him with rather McGonagall like look here; "as did the sorting hat, if I remember correctly- _and_" she cuts over him as he opens his mouth "I would rather sit next to Slytherins any day, then next to someone like _you_" and then giving him a look of complete disdain she turns around, red pony tail swinging behind her; "come on Sev, we're going to be late".

* * *

It's one of their shortest and least impressive arguments but it sets the tone for their Hogwarts years… or at least for_ five_ of those years, after that? After that, things become a lot more complicated; there are arguments, tentative friendships, jealousy and…well, that will come later for now however when people talk they say only one thing; _James Potter and Lily Evans are enemies_. They manage to, in some way or the other get in each others way, at least _once_ day, every day. It's not always a full blown argument, sometimes it's just a; _"git_" muttered under her breath as she walks past him or a_ "here comes the hag"_ when he spots her down the corridor but somehow they, much to their dismay, each become very much a part of the others life.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it :D I was debating whether the reactions to Lily sitting with Snape was too exaggerated but I think given that they went to school at the beginning of a war, there was probably a _lot_ of animosity between the two houses at that time. Anyway, not sure when I'll update next but please review! **


	3. First exchange of Chocolate frog cards

**The first exchange of chocolate frog cards**

_(Also including a mention of the first time one Miss Evans broke a promise to herself)_

The first time they exchange chocolate frog cards is (approximately) six months into their first year.

Professor Cadbury has a habit of throwing out chocolate frogs to the best students of each lesson; they have both on numerous occasions been treated to the delights of coming out of a Defence lesson hands filled with chocolate treats.

They each have also experienced the feeling of deep loathing that came with watching the other smugly catch a chocolate frog whilst they, themselves, received nothing.

In fact, they had also each experienced the feeling of happiness mixed with just a _hint_ of bitterness as they realised they had _both_ been treated in the same lesson; because really, who wants to share their joy with their enemy?

And so on the day which marks the first exchange of the much desired chocolate frog cards, it is certainly not the first time they have both shared the limelight of being chocolate frog winners, however it _is_ the first time James overhears Lily's voice as she complains about said cards to Mary McDonald, a short brown haired girl, who James swears to have never heard speak aloud.

"_Merlin_…great, just great, not one Agrippa, not one Dumbledore but _another_ Merlin…I'm telling you Mary, I am _cursed_ or Cadbury hates me. Don't laugh! I have five Merlins…Five! And that's _after_ I got rid of three…"

Her voice trails away as she turns around the corner and James freezes; the injustice of it all apparently too much for his (quite short) body to take. He, he who had been collecting chocolate frog cards his _whole life_ did not have _one_ Merlin and Lily, _Lily Bloody Evans_ had five! _Five!_

Ignoring his friends calling after him or the fact that it is traitor Evans, the worst girl on the planet, no universe, that has his much sought after Merlin he sprints around the corner.

_"Evans… Hey, Evans!"_

Lily turns her face which had moments previously been lightened with an easy smile changing into the haughty look she reserved specifically for James Potter.

James out of breath and much too excited can only say; "Give us your Merlin?" It does not occur to him as he watches Lily frown in confusion that he is making absolutely no sense, but then again James Potter had never been and perhaps never would be one to think before he spoke.

"Excuse me?" her eyes narrow in suspicion (it is after all James Potter she is talking to).

"Chocolate frogs!" He rolls his eyes as though Lily ought to have known about his eavesdropping. "I've been collecting for _years_ and I still don't have a Merlin." He scowls before smiling and his abrupt change in tone makes Lily take a step back; "But you do! You have five, right? No harm in sharing..." He finishes with a grin and a shrug.

"_You were eavesdropping?"_ Lily asks, hands on her hips.

James waves a hand as though this is an insignificant detail; "Come on Evans, _they're trading cards_ you're supposed to swap" he says in a tone that suggests he is talking to a two year old. It is not a tone Lily best in charms, potions and History of Magic enjoys being spoken to with.

"You don't honestly believe I'd give them to you, do you?" she asks incredulously the _I'm-talking-to-a-two-year-old_ tone now in her own voice.

He smirks, the same smug look on his face he wore whenever he beat her on another transfiguration test, the one he had worn when his broom flew up into his hand at the first "up", it's the smirk that says _I've got one over you…I've won.._.

In later years, that smirk will cause her heart to skip a beat; at this moment however she wants nothing more than to wipe the stupid, superior look off his bloody face. Preferably with a rather painful curse.

But then he speaks; "I have an extra Agrippa oh and" he scratches his chin, a thoughtful look donning his pale face "and I _might_ just have a Dumbledore to spare too"

She gapes and for the first time feels conflicted about James Potter, normally she'd disagree with him, just for the sake of not agreeing, in fact she wouldn't even consider handing over her Merlin because Godric, what if he completed his collection before her? But... It was Agrippa and Dumbledore and...

She did have five Merlins...

**But he was **_**James potter.**_

He's also a Gryffindor.

**He's **_**a boy.**_

A boy with an Agrippa…

**He's James Potter!**

…_And_ he has a Dumbledore...

She purses her lips before finally giving a quick nod; _"deal" _She says, instantly regretting it when that stupid grin returns.

He sticks out a hand; _"deal"_

She eyes his hand, sticky with something or the other and wrinkles her nose; "The cards Potter?" She asks.

He smirks and begins rummaging in his bag; "I've been carrying them around y'know for a swap..." He rambles on and she shakes her head giving him a disdainful look in an attempt to hide the fact that had he looked in_ her_ bag at that moment he would have found her own chocolate frog collection.

"Here" he hands her an Agrippa with a smile and she takes it gingerly, turning it over in her hand as though to check that he had indeed given her the right card.

"Dumbledore?" She asks finally satisfied the card is in satisfactory condition.

_"Merlin?"_ He asks, eyebrow raised and hand extended.

She rolls her eyes and digs into her pocket for her latest Merlin, he watches smirking and a few seconds later she's watching him jump up in joy, kissing the card and doing a strange sort of victory dance; in all honesty she doesn't know whether to laugh or frown at the sight and so settles on re-examining the latest addition to her collection. She had long since concluded that James Potter was as mad as a hatter, as her father would say.

When he finally calms down and begins to resemble a sane being she extends her hand; "Dumbledore?"

He tilts his head as though examining her and then slowly a rather big smile begins to appear on his face; she feels her heart drop, it's the exact same look he gets before he charms paper balls to hit the Slytherins or sets off dung bombs in the corridors.

But before she can even mentally reprimand herself for getting into any sort of deal with James Potter he is already half way down the crowded corridor.

Any other girl, actually any other sane girl would most probably turn away counting their losses, after all he was _James Potter_ a first year already with a reputation of being a trickster. Lily Evans, however, was not just any girl and so after exchanging a bewildered look with Mary she set off down the corridor.

"Potter! _Potter!_ Get back here! "

The crowd part for Lily, the elder students are by now used to and really quite fed up with the two Gryffindors constant arguments but have long since learnt that it is better to stay out of it.

Fortunately for the stressed OWL and NEWT students Lily Evans shouts soon faded as James Potter came to a halt and stood in front of the furious redhead arms folded and of course, smirk in place.

"Dumbledore, give me Dumbledore" Her hands are on her hips and she is speaking through gritted teeth.

"No" He smiles infuriatingly.

"_Excuse me?"_

"No, as in N O… No"

"We had a deal!"

"Exactly, we were making a swap Evans, a swap" He folds his arms; "That means I give you a card and you give me one and that's _exactly _what we did"

"But, but you said you had Dumbledore! It was part of the deal!"

"What do you think I am Evans? A Hufflepuff?" She glares and James unabashed continues "Who in their right mind gives two cards for one, no, I was just…giving you a taster, I mean now you know where you need to go if you ever need a Dumbledore, right?"

She stands mouth agape, spluttering in rage as James laughs; "Oh and Evans, if you ever get a spare Morgana, let me know will you?"

She opens her mouth to retort but he disappears in to the crowd and Lily settles with making a promise with herself; she will never, ever again swap chocolate frog cards with James Bloody Potter, not even if he has the last Dumbledore in the world.

Three weeks later, after receiving four Morganas in a row Lily finds herself breaking that promise and shaking hands with James Potter on yet another deal. It is one of the first but most definitely not the last time she will break a promise with regards to James _Bloody _Potter.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! So…Sorry for the incredible long wait! I had AS exams which were stressful and time consuming but…now they're finally over *jumps up and down* so I can get back to writing! Updates will be more regular but I won't be updating this until I get the final chapter of my other fic Meeting the Marauders out, it's been even longer since I've updated that.**

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know what you think! Oh and I was wondering if I should do this in chronological order, so with all of first year then second etc or if you'd prefer it more random? **

**And a massive big thanks to anyone who reviewed or put this on their favourites/alerts :D**


	4. First hair pulling

**Hair Pulling**

The first time he pulls her hair is in charms; she's sitting right in front of him, he's bored..._do you need another reason?_

He doesn't plan to do it.

But Old Flitwicks going on and on and her hair is… so..._red_...

She's listening to Flitwick with avid interest, she's already answered two questions and he hasn't forgotten that she was the first one to get the charm right last lesson.

She obviously enjoys the subject, he thinks and it's even more obvious she wouldn't want to have her attention disturbed... He smirks and leans forward in his chair before reaching a hand out and giving her pony tail one big pull.

_"Ouch!" _

A hand quickly goes to the back of her head and smirking he leans back, just as professor Flitwick turns to her; "Are you alright Miss Evans?" He asks in his usual squeak and much to James amusement (and satisfaction) she blushes a bright red before muttering that she is, in fact, ok.

Two minutes later he does it again. This time she doesn't make a sound but he notices her stiffen. Sirius gives him a high five and feeling quite proud of his antics, James decides it's time to step it up a notch; he rips up small pieces off parchment and begins throwing the bits at her head periodically.

He's quite enjoying himself until, half way through the lesson, when Flitwick is on the other side of the class she turns around to face him. Her hair is now a thorough mess and he can see a few bits of parchment sticking out against the red, her eyes are narrowed, her hands on her hips; altogether he finds the image quite amusing.

_"You...ahh...I...you idiotic boy!"_ He smirks once again, before casually sitting back down; "who..."She grits her teeth together and her faces bypasses red turning maroon; "If you ever and I _mean ever_ so much as touch or throw or look at my hair again I will...I'll ..."

"You'll what Evans?" He asks eyebrow raised and a bored look on his face.

"I'll..."

"Miss Evans? _May ask what you are doing at Mr Potter's table?" _

Lily turned to face her charms professor, a bright smile on her face; "oh Professor, James here just offered to demonstrate the charm for me."

Her voice is sickly sweet and James mouth drops open. For once it is Lily who is smirking.

"Oh, ho ho!" Cries Flitwick, an excited smile now on his face; "well done Mr Potter, helping out your peers, now let's see your wand work" he gave James, who had just noticed most of the class were now staring at him, an expectant look.

James froze, both he and Lily were quite aware that he had no idea what exactly he was supposed to be doing.

Sirius nudged him and nodded to his own parchment where the incantation was written, James leaned forward squinting at the words before clearing his throat; he could do this, he was after all, _James Potter._

"Wingardian leviosa!" He said jabbing his wand. The feather in front of him combusted in to flames and Flitwick, given a fright tumbled backwards before rushing to extinguish the fire, as the rest of the class scream.

"Wingard_ium_, Mr Potter! Wingardium leviosa! Perhaps some extra homework will help you remember!"

Half an hour later James trudged out of charms looking distinctly disgruntled, an extra essay on the dangers of mispronunciation, in addition to another two foot essay had left him in a bad mood. He scowled at the back of Lily Evans head and vowed to get revenge, ignoring Remus Lupins announcement, that it was in fact, his own fault for not paying attention.

**A/N: Very short, but I hope it made you smile :D Please review!**


	5. Tears, sleep and awkwardness

**Tears, sleep and an abundance of awkwardness**

He's swaggering down the corridor cool as hell, his hair is, as usual, a mess but a passing look at his reflection in the window tells him it needs a bit more..._zing _so naturally he runs his hands through it; if his mother had been there to see him he knows he'd be attacked with a wet comb and a stern glare but she isn't, so he smirks. He continues on his walk, remembering his first Quidditch match, only two days before, and the multitude of goals he, a second year, had shot. The Slytherins hadn't known what had hit them and the look on Snivellus' face had been priceless.

A quick glance at his watch tells him it's now way past curfew; not that he cares, of course. He's hungry. And that's all that matters; getting his hands on a nice big slice of treacle tart and maybe a couple of those chocolate muffins and of course, some of that bloody delicious triple choc mousse.

Unfortunately for James Potter however, he was not destined that night to indulge in any of said treats. You see, as James Potter turned around a corner, he came into a horrific sight...a nightmarish reality…

There was a girl.

Crying.

He gulped; perhaps he should just turn around and pretend he hadn't seen... Yes, that would be a good idea. The girl gave a gulp and after chancing a quick look at her James realised he knew exactly who it was. There was only one girl with _that_ red hair.

His stomach dropped.

Not only had he had to come across a crying girl. He had to meet a crying Lily Evans.

He patted the bottle of green gunge in his pocket and felt an unthinkable urge to throw it at her.

It was strange, stupid even. But she was...Lily Evans and he was James Potter... He didn't know how to talk to her...or be civil or (he shuddered) comfort her. Throwing green gunge, pulling back chairs, calling each other names however, that was their..._thing._

He couldn't mess up_ the thing._

His fingers tightened around the bottle...

But... she was crying and then suddenly it hit him, as though he hadn't just been staring at her for five minutes. This was _Lily Evans_ and she was crying. Crying. Evans, in tears...

His mind could not comprehend it...Lily Evans did not cry. She was _Evans_. She wasn't even really a girl...she didn't...she just...

He scratched his head and took a tentative step forward.

"Evans?"

The sobs continued.

He bit his lip; "uh, Evans?"

He sighed and took the next few steps towards her, finally pulling himself up next to her on the window ledge.

He swung his legs.

He was twelve and a boy and she was twelve and a girl and crying and he had _no idea what to do._

Slowly, he moved a hand towards her back...he frowned, thinking of what his mum did when he was upset and then gave her a sort of double pat, before blushing bright red and removing the offending hand.

_If Sirius could see him now... _

He should leave while he had the chance, he thought, he really should but as strange and inconceivable as it was (and despite the fact he himself did not know it), James Potter was worried about Lily Evans. He did not understand the strange feeling he had seeing her there, her head burrowed into her knees, but he knew he felt a strange anger, a burning even at the person who had made her cry. Sure he teased her, he made her go red and run out the class but somehow seeing her in tears made him want to scream at the person responsible, what right did they have to make her cry?

He looked at her; "you ok, Evans?" He asked, well, he thought he did before he realised no words seemed to want to come out. Sighing slightly, he sat on his hands, swinging his legs and hoping that someone; Merlin, McGonagall, _anyone_ would just turn up.

oOo

Lily let the sobs shake her body, her fist clenched upon the crunched letter and her head on her knees. She was only thankful that her face was covered. Why had James Potter had to walk in now? And why wouldn't he just leave? She gulped, she could feel him there next to her now, could hear the whispered "_Evans?"_ but she would not look up. She would not let James bloody Potter, the arrogant bullying toerag know she was crying.

Ok, she guessed it was pretty obvious she was crying but she would not look up...she shuddered in mortification at the idea of letting Mr _I'm-so-great_ see her red faced, red eyed and full of tears. He probably has a camera she thought; yup, a camera. And then as soon as I look up, he'll snap a shot and tomorrow morning the whole bloody school will have seen it. She shook her head resolutely; no, she would not look up, she would not let Potter beat her.

Lily Evans was twelve, she was stubborn and a little naïve, she had bright red hair and at quarter to eleven one cold winters night she had sat crying on a windowsill with a letter from her sister scrunched in her fist. At fifty-three minutes past ten exactly, James Potter walked around a corner and saw her. She, with her head on her knees did not know it was him, until she heard his voice, for once, soft. Then she froze. She supposed she had never hated James Potter more than at that moment. What she did not realise however was due to James Potter, her sister and that damned letter lay forgotten for the first time that day.

By eleven thirty-one, Lily Evans had drifted off to an uneasy sleep. By eleven fifty-five James Potters head lolled to the side, as he too fell asleep.

Early the next morning Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, decided to take a walk around his beloved castled. It was a good time, when most students were still in bed, to admire the hundreds if not thousands of paintings in near silence. His morning walks had given him privy to many students antics over the years; older students mostly, who had found a way to...ah_, romance_ shall we say without being found by the ever diligent prefects. He had never however found two twelve year olds on a window ledge fast asleep.

James Potter's hair was a mess, as was usual. His wand stuck out his back pocket. His mouth was wide open and he was leaning very much on the red headed bundle next to him.

Dumbledore gave a small chuckle; it would be easy to give a shout and make the two youngsters jump in fright. They had obviously stayed out of dorms all night. It would only be proper to wake them and perhaps hand out well-deserved detentions. But Albus Dumbledore was not a man who prided himself with always doing what was proper; there had to be, he thought, exceptions to rules. And seeing the twelve year olds and then recalling the way the young Miss Evans had been seen running in tears in the corridor the previous day, he decided this situation most definitely was an exception.

He paused and considered his next actions. No doubt, students would soon be making their way down to breakfast and he could only imagine Mr Potters and Miss Evans mortification at being found in such a way. He frowned slightly at them over his half-moon glasses before waving a wand over the two students; it was a light breeze and it would, he hoped, wake them.

Sure enough, Lily Evans, always a light sleeper began to stir after the second gust of cold air hit her face. Albus Dumbledore chuckled slightly before continuing his morning walk; it was small moments like these, filled with the innocence of youth that made him all the more grateful that he had never taken the offered Minister of Magic post.

oOo

Lily Evans slumped on a window ledge, rubbed at her eyes, yawned widely and then became aware there was…_something_ on her. She froze. And then slowly began to open her eyes; the sight of the black hair, too close to her face for her liking, nearly made her scream. Instead, however, she quickly jumped up from the ledge, letting James Potter's head fall with a thump on the hard stone. She stood watching as the boy gave a startled cry, his hands going up to his head. She felt a twinge of guilt that was quickly replaced by embarrassment; _James Potter_ had seen her cry, _James Potter_ had slept next to her on a window ledge…

Her face flushed a bright red at the thought, but despite the fact that her brain was telling her to run away as fast she could, she couldn't. Instead, she stood frozen, her face a red that rivalled her hair and her mouth wide open. James was still muttering curses under his breath and rubbing his hurt head. When he finally opened his eyes and noticed her, he too, felt his mouth drop open and an unfamiliar feeling of embarrassment overcame him. It was the first time Lily had seen James Potter sporting a blush.

"I…"

"You…"

They both spoke at the same time before falling into an uneasy silence.

Lily looked at her feet.

James cleared his throat.

"Are you…" he looked over her shoulder as he spoke, afraid of making eye contact; "is…is everything alright?"

Lily narrowed her eyes; "Everything is perfectly fine"

He stared at her before nodding slightly; "Oh ok…only last night…"

"I wasn't crying" she said, folding her arms across her chest defiantly- despite the fact they _both knew_ she knew he knew she was lying.

An awkward silence followed before James managed to gather the courage to speak again; "Nothing bad's happened has it? I mean, you were holding a letter" he blushed slightly then at her raised eyebrows before continuing; "and y'know with the war and all….nothing's _happened_…has it?"

Lily swallowed a lump in her throat. He was asking, she realised, if her family had been attacked or _worse_. A lot of muggleborns and others had been getting letters detailing attacks on the family. It hadn't happened to hers. Not yet. The thought made her stomach squirm and she felt her eyes prickle slightly.

"No…no, nothing's happened…" he looked at her questioningly and she sighed before continuing; "it's just…it was a letter from my sister. We…we had a fight before I left, I thought, I thought things would be ok…but" she glanced at the letter still crunched in her fist; "she told me not to write anymore"

There was silence for a moment before James nodded slowly and awkwardly.

"Oh well, erm I don't have a sister. Or any brothers. So I don't really know but…isn't fighting with your sister well, normal?"

Lily laughed slightly, surprising even herself.

"I guess for most people. But me and Tuney, my sister, we used to be really close… then, then I started Hogwarts…" she felt heat rise in her cheeks again- _why was she telling James Potter this?_

James nodded; "well, maybe she just really misses you. I mean we're here for most of the year, right? And you get to do all these really cool things but she's stuck at home with your mum and dad so maybe that's why she's upset."

Lily could only nod.

"I'm sure she'll get over it. She has to- she's your sister" he gave her a grin but Lily could only manage another half-hearted nod in response.

He was the only one who saw it that way, she realised. Sev always said she was better off without Tuney, and Marlene would tell her all the curses she'd like to try on Petunia. Even her parents seemed to have given up hope that they would ever rekindle their tight sisterly bond. But James Potter, James Potter who hardly knew her, who pulled her hair and made her trip in the corridor…he made it all seem so easy.

"Erm, well, I guess I should get going." She finally managed; she wondered whether she should threaten him- warn him not to tell anyone of their encounter and then she wondered why she felt a sudden urge to thank him when he hadn't even _done anything._

"Oh" he ran a hand through his hair again (she resisted the urge to roll her eyes); "well, see you, I guess"

"yeah…see you" she gave an awkward half wave before hurrying around the corner, and leaving a very confused James Potter behind.

oOo

The rest of the day past strangely for both James Potter and Lily Evans and both waited for the moment another student would call them out on their crime. What their crime was neither was sure of but that didn't stop James feeling uncomfortable whenever his friends brought up his night time disappearance or Lily from waiting for accusations to spur from Snape.

For once neither sought the other out with carefully constructed insults and when they did bump into each other in the corridor, Lily turned a bright red and James seemed overcome with a coughing fit. It had never been awkward between the two so this in itself was another first. Both waited throughout the day for the moment a peer would shout; _"wait! Potter and Evans haven't argued!"_ and all hell to break lose but it seemed that in reality, their fights really were insignificant to the Hogwarts school population.

This realisation made things, if anything, more awkward. Lily could not forget the fact that she had cried, _cried!_ in front of James Potter and James could not forget that he had actually tried to comfort a crying girl (the idea was far too mortifying to even tell Sirius).

James lying in his four-poster that night couldn't help but cringe as he remembered Lily actually _thanking him_ for picking up her quill in Charms. Lily in her own dorms, cringed as she recalled James actually being_ polite._

The whole world seemed to have tilted on its axis. It was a disaster they both agreed in their own minds.

The next day, James vowed, he would set things right. And if right could be defined as arguments, insults and non-stop glaring then right everything was set.

Details of his exploits are irrelevant but it involved Lily Evans red hair and a bottle of green gunge.

It took Lily three shouting matches with James and two hair washes to remove it all but as she looked in the mirror that night (checking that she really was finally green free) she could not help but smile- this was normal- the _thing_ had been resumed- all was right, because Merlin knew a_ nice_ James Potter was just _way too muc_h for a twelve year old girl to handle.

* * *

**A.N: Yeah…I didn't really expect to wait this long to finally update *cringes* but it's here now and it's longer than the others so I hope you can forgive me for my terrible updating! I'm actually really happy with chapter so I hope you enjoyed reading :D Please review!**


End file.
